Turned
by Elena Gilbert 1992
Summary: Damon turns me one night. I have to learn to cope with my new life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my second fanfiction and I hope you like it. The story revolves around Damon turning me.**

I was walking down the side of the road after the party at Caroline's house, around 2 o'clock in the morning. Caroline had offered to drop me home, but I was fine walking, because we both had drank. It was cold, and yet I was wearing a sleeveless dress that was above my knees.

_Too late not regretting my wardrobe choices, _I thought.

"Elena." I gasped and turned around at the sound of a voice. Damon.

"Jeez, Damon, what's your damn problem? You scared me!" I took a deep breath.

"Elena, I want you to take off your necklace." Damon walked closer to me, and then we were inches away from each other's faces.

"Why?"

"No questions. Just take it off." He ordered. I did so obediently and he looked me in the eyes saying, "Take my hand." The compulsion worked its magic and I unwillingly clasped his hand to mine.

He stabbed a syringe into my hand to fast for my eyes to comprehend, and I winced.

"What's that?"

"My blood." My eyes widened in horror as I realized what he was doing.

"Damon, you aren't thinking of _that_, are you?" I trembled.

"Elena, it's a matter of time before Stefan does it, so I'm just moving the date a little back." He pulled the syringe out and threw it to the ground. It shattered into pieces. I started struggling. "Your life is risked too much, so I'm not hesitating. And now, I shall proceed to snap your neck."

"Damon, please! Don't do it!" But it was too late, and I heard the sickening snap of my bones, everything going black.

**Yeah, yeah, it's short, but this is my second fanfiction, so don't get mad or anything. I try writing as much as possible. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for viewing my first chapter. It's only been 5 or 6 hours since I posted and already 10 people have viewed.**

"Ohhh…" I groaned, and sat up. I was at the boarding house. Memories of the previous night seeped into my head suddenly.

"DAMON!"I screamed. My gums were hurting like crazy, and shouting just worsened it. Damon walked in with a smirk on his face.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty." He grinned.

"Fuck you!" I snarled and stood up. Only then did I notice the blood bag in his hand.

"I am NOT going to drink that. I WILL not."

"Oh, yes, you will." He blurred over to me and made a hole in the blood bag with his extruded fang and held it to my mouth. I saw the blood slowly dripping to the ground.

At that moment, I couldn't think of anything but the blood. It was a dark red, and smelled amazing, heavenly. I tried to resist the urge to drink, but it got to me, and I pulled the bag out of his hand and drank it, until the bag was drained, almost completely dry, of blood.

"No. No, no, NO!" I dropped the bag and sank to the floor holding my head, shocked at what I had done. I was a vampire. I was immortal. Frozen at eighteen years old. I couldn't have kids. Couldn't have a family. My life was ruined. But only because of one person. Damon. I couldn't ever forgive him. I had forgiven him before, but not for this. I burst into tears, sobbing, and curled my knees to my chest. Damon sat down next to me, but almost a yard away from him.

_How nice_, I thought, _he's giving me space._

"Elena, it was to protect you. I didn't have a choice." He said quietly.

"Yes, you did. You could have watched me suffer while other monsters killed me, but now you have to watch me suffer eternity." My eyes were blank, with no life in them. "Where's Stefan? I want to talk to him."

"He'll be here in a few minutes." Damon looked at me, but I couldn't bear to do the same.

"I have to die. I'll-I'll commit suicide. Give me a freaking stake." I blubbered, expecting him to make a joke about whether I wanted a beef steak or a wooden stake. _Ha-ha,_ I thought, _the power of homophones._

"No, you won't be doing such a thing or anything even close. No wood near your body." I felt like his eyes were boring into my soul, trying to control it.

"You do realize this side table is wooden?" I laughed humorlessly.

"Yes, I do." He grimaced.

"Elena." I heard Stefan at the entrance to the living room and stood up, running into his arms.

"Stefan, my life is _over_. I'm a _vampire_. This wasn't supposed to happen, but it did. All because of him." I was crying once again, and turned to look at Damon. Stefan glowered, and said,

"You. Me. Into my bedroom. _I'll be there in five." _Damon stalked out of the room and Stefan walked me over to the couch. He sat me down and I buried my face in his chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Elena, shh. We'll figure everything out. Maybe Bonnie will know how to turn you back." I knew that Stefan wasn't at all sure.

"Oh, Stefan. I wasn't meant to be one of you. Now I can't have a family. Now I'll have to bear loneliness forever."

"I'm here with you. You won't ever be alone."

"Could you kill Damon for me?" I sniffled.

"Sweetheart, that'll just make you beat yourself up when he's dead. I know how you feel, but somehow you'll have to get used to it."

"I am _so _thirsty." It was true. My gums had that feeling again, the one where I wanted blood.

"It's fine. We have blood bags."

"Will I ever get over this feeling?" I looked up at him with uncertainty.

"Of course. You just have to have…control." He wiped the last tear off my face and kissed my cheek. It was comforting in a sad way, like he was watching my human life walk out on me.

"I want to _die._ I want to kill myself." I stared at his face. He looked like he was going to let a few tears slip out himself.

"Elena, I love you more than anything. If you die, what will I do?"

"You'll get used to it." I used one of his own dialogues on him, and let out a short, shaky laugh.

"See? _There's_ my Elena, laughing through the pain." He smiled at me. "Okay, now I have to go beat some shit into my brother, so don't try anything." I giggled, then laughed so hard it hurt my stomach, and finally saw him relieved, going upstairs. I tried listening in on what they were saying, but my hearing wasn't that good yet.

"But _why_?!" I suddenly heard Stefan shouting and my face fell. I knew they were talking about me. "You had _no _right to do that to her! Did you see her face a few minutes ago? It was like a person being tortured!" I heard banging. Something made of glass broke.

"What would you have done if she had been killed? Answer me!" More banging.

_Ding, dong!_

I snapped out of it and walked over to the door and opened it. Bonnie was standing outside with an 'I'm sorry' face.

"Hey, Bon." She rushed forward and hugged me.

"I'm _so _sorry, Elena." There were tears forming in her eyes.

"Bonnie, don't cry. It's all right."

"It's just-I can't do anything to turn you back!" She sobbed and I held her close to me, bursting into tears yet again. Crying, crying, and crying. Is that all I had to do? Surely I had school. What day was it?

"Hey, Bonnie, what day is it?" I pulled away.

"It's Tuesday. Why, what's wrong?" Tuesday? Already? The party was on Saturday. I was out for _2 days?_

"No, I wanted to know how long I was out." I sniffed.

"Yeah, Stefan's compelled the principal to give you sick leave for a week."

"Elena?" We both turned around to find Stefan and a very guilty-looking Damon next to him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Damon, is there anything you'd like to say to Elena?" Stefan looked at him.

"Well, you bet there is." Bonnie muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry I turned you into a vampire, Elena." I was shocked. Just a little sorry?

"The other part, Damon." Stefan said sternly.

"Fine. I beg for your apology, Elena." He got down onto his knees and bowed down before me.

"Show-off." Bonnie commented.

"I'll have to think about it. For a few centuries, I believe." I pressed my lips together in a hard smile, then swallowed. My throat was dry.

"See? That's the spirit! You got spunk, girl!" He stood up and grinned, holding up his hand for me to high-five. My eyes narrowed. "No? Okay, I guess so." He smirked and put his hand down.

_Will I ever forgive you, Damon? _I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

I bounced out of Stefan's car with anticipation to get to school. It was a light, sunny day with no wind. Lovely weather that I approved. And, of course, it kept the smell of blood not too overwhelming.

"Elena, I need you not to freak out over any smells, all right?" He glanced at me with a concerned expression.

"Okay." I smiled, and just then, a girl brushed past my shoulder holding her wounded knee. I saw red, realizing there was blood. The smell overwhelmed me, and I held my breath, trying to control the desire to drink her blood right there.

"Stefan." I choked, "Help me. I can't control it. Get me away from here." Stefan nodded and grasped my arm, tugging me back into the car, and shut the door, getting in as well.

"Elena, don't think about it. Think of things you like." I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on my likes. There was chocolate, beaches, my friends, and cute little animals that I loved to cuddle. Animals had blood in them. BLOOD.

Oh, crap.

"Just…take me home."

"Elena, you have to study. And graduate, sweetheart."

"I'm staying in here for a few minutes, and then I'll head to class."

"I'm fine with that." He sighed, and squeezed my hand. "Elena, I'm sorry you have to go through this. I should have been more careful with you around Damon."

"It's not your fault Damon's a freaking bitch." I wrapped an arm around him. "I think I might be ready to go now."

"Fine. Are you sure you'll be okay?" I nodded, slightly uncertain.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you. Don't mess up." He opened the door and stepped out. I did the same. We walked to the building and he kissed my forehead. I waved bye and walked away, sighing. It was then that I noticed the clock.

_Late for my first class. Might as well skip school._ I thought. But I continued to go on forward, dreading the teacher's lecture about managing time. But the teacher was really nice, so no problem. I got late for the next class, and the next, because I was too busy asking for the work I'd missed. The class before lunch was horrifying. I had to run because I knew I was late and the teacher was a big freak about time.

"All right. Projects on the table, please." I pushed the door open and the teacher, along with the rest of the class, stared at me.

"Come in, Miss Gilbert." She sounded mad, but why wouldn't she be? I saw Bonnie shaking her head in disappointment. "I assume your project is ready?"

"Um, no, but can I bring it in tomorrow?" She glared at me as I sat down.

"Why don't you just not bring _yourself_ to school if your homework remains uncompleted?" I turned bright red, but not with embarrassment, with anger. The veins in my eyes popped out and I felt my fangs protruding.

Oh, shit.

I tried to cover my face as the teacher turned around, writing something on the board.

"Bonnie, help!" I whispered. Bonnie looked over at me, and her eyes opened wide at the sight of my face.

"Shit, Elena, you have to get out of here!" I guess the teacher heard, and said,

"Miss Bennett; Miss Gilbert, get out of my class!" She fumed. Bonnie and I stood up with our bags and walked to the door, rushing out.

"I'm going to kill that woman!" I growled, running into the bathroom with Bonnie following.

"Elena, calm down, or you seriously _will_kill her!" Bonnie shouted. "I'm getting Stefan!" She stomped out and I went into a stall. For some reason, my chin quivered, and I burst into tears. I wasn't ever such a monster. I didn't say a word about teachers and their problems, let alone feel like killing them. But those days were gone now. I was a new vampire with a blood addict. Why did all the bad things happen to me, and not Caroline or Bonnie, or any other homo-sapiens in the universe?

"Elena, I know you're in there. Open up, love." I heard Stefan knocking on the door and looked up.

"No. I am staying here for all of eternity. Nobody can disturb me." I put my head down again.

"Don't make me come in there, because I'm strong enough to break this door." First he chuckled, but then sounded serious. I opened the door, and he was standing there with Bonnie. He pulled me gently into his arms, and I sobbed.

"Why do bad things always happen to me?" I whispered. He stroked my hair.

"Oh, Elena, I wish I could make it all go away, but I really can't do anything." He rubbed my back.

"Do you want me to take you home?" He asked. I nodded, and he pulled out a tissue from the dispenser, handing it to me.

"Wipe your eyes. I'll get the car." He pulled away and walked out.

"Bonnie, are you sure there's no spell or anything to turn me back?" I wiped my eyes and threw the tissue into the trash.

"Elena, I've looked through every spell book I have, and all types of magic, even expression, but there's nothing." She sighed.

"So, anyways, I'll see you later. Bye!" By then, we'd walked out and she headed to the cafeteria. I saw Stefan's car pulled up at the entrance to the school, and sprinted to it, stepping in.

"So, do you want to go to my house or your house?"

"Your house. Apparently, Damon has some issues to solve with me." I bit my lip.

"Throw in a few punches from me, too, but don't get yourself hurt, okay?" He watched the corners of my face turn up into a smile, and became relaxed, maybe because I seemed to be in a good mood again. I silently spent the next ten minutes staring out the window. The boarding house finally appeared. I jumped out with anticipation for when I would get to beat Damon up.

"Bye, Elena." Stefan pulled the car into reverse and drove away.

"Love ya!" I shouted, knowing he could still hear me.

_Damon, you're going to get it now._

** And it all ends with a cliffhanger!**


	4. Chapter 4

_ Ding, dong!_

The door was opened, and there stood the devil's offspring-Damon Salvatore.

"Hey, Elena. What can I do for you?" He grinned, but it was knocked off his face as I pushed him in with a strong blow of my hands.

"Whoa, what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" He raised his eyebrows.

"You and I have to talk. Now shut up, and we're going to play a little game. I get to hurt you in any way I want without you complaining. But first-", I paused to take out a syringe full of vervain, and stuck it into his arm without batting an eyelash, "You are going to take a little nap until I can tie you up and get Stefan here." I smiled evilly as Damon slumped to the floor.

I sat him in a chair and tied his arms and legs and torso to it, then waited for a while, reading a book. Finally I heard the doorbell and flashed over to the door, opening it.

"How did it go?" Stefan smiled.

"It still has to." I grinned back. He peeked inside and then caught sight of unconscious Damon tied to the chair.

"Did you drug him?" He laughed, walking in.

"Yes, I did. I thought I'd wait for you so you can enjoy me making him suffer." My eyes lit up, with ideas of…you know. Stefan tossed his bag onto the couch and leaned over me for a kiss.

"Ohh… What the hell happened?" We looked over at Damon stirring. His eyes widened when he realized he was tied to the chair.

"Don't you remember?" I smirked and walked over to him. Stefan shoved his hands into his pockets and whistled merrily.

"Stefan-Aww, come on, untie me!" Damon yelled.

"Ask her. She's the one in charge, not me."

"Do you remember the rules of the little game I was telling you about?" I grabbed his neck with as much force as I could.

"E-le-na. Stop-this non-sense." He choked out.

"Nope, I haven't even started!" I let go and he took a deep breath, coughing. "Stefan, hold onto the chair." He pursed his lips and grasped the chair tightly.

"Elena, I beg you, stop." He pleaded with me, his eyes smoldering.

"Let's start." I raised my hand and slapped him hard. His cheek turned red. Then I kicked him in the stomach and he winced.

"Elena, you're hurting me." He whispered.

"Then what were you thinking when you-you murdered me and turned me without my permission?" I felt tears burning in my eyes. "I was happy with being a human, weak and vulnerable, but Damon Salvatore is so selfish that he couldn't bear to let go of the fact that I am a danger magnet and created a monster out of me!" The first few tears escaped my eyes, yet I didn't want to look so powerless over my emotions. I ignored them and continued to kick him once more. I heard a crack and immediately knew one of his ribs was broken. I pulled a leg off of a wooden side table and used the splintered end to stab him in the stomach.

"Elena, please stop!" He begged. The blood was clearly seen dripping to the floor. I ripped the stake out and stabbed him again.

"Ahh!" He yelled, writhing in pain. I was about to do it again when Stefan cut in.

"Elena, sweetheart, that's enough. He's had too much." Stefan looked up at me. I returned my gaze back to Damon, and his eyes were red-rimmed, tears forming.

"Stefan…why didn't you stop me? Look at what I did!" I burst into tears. "Damon, I'm sorry. I went out of control. I'm so sorry!" I gently pulled the stake out and untied him. He stood up weakly and I threw my arms around him. Damon looked at Stefan for permission to comfort me, and Stefan nodded. He held me close to him.

"I deserved it." He mumbled.

"I forgive you. I don't think I have much to be forgiven for what I just did, though." I sobbed.

At that moment, I felt sorry for him. He turned me so I would be safe, and I got angry at him. Well, who wouldn't be angry? The only thing that I did wrong was hurt him to the point of where you could call it torture. Yes, that was right. I tortured him. Never had I seen a tear form in those oceanic blue eyes. Until today.

_Damon, I forgive you, but the past can't be changed. There will always be a part of me that will despise you, and moreover, there will be a part of me that loves you like anything._


	5. Chapter 5

** Big shocker coming for you!**

"Hey, Bonnie, have you seen Caroline around?" I asked with a cookie stuffed in my mouth.

"Yes, I have, she's at Klaus' house doing something or the other with him, like, every day, and she hasn't come to school for a week." She shuddered.

"Whoa, just rewind, with _Klaus_?!" My jaw hung open in shock.

"I know, right? I was going over and I looked in the window and saw them making out, umm, really hard against the wall, and she was looking really pleased, so I didn't even get out of the car and sped off back home." She stiffened.

"But she's in a relationship with Tyler! How could she cheat, that too, with Klaus?" I picked up my car keys off the counter and grabbed Bonnie's arm. "We're going to talk to her now." Bonnie dropped the cookie box she was holding and was dragged out the door by me. I stepped into the car and started speeding towards the Mikealson's mansion before Bonnie could put on her seatbelt.

"Elena, slow down, and not all of us are vampires so you should at least wait for me to close the door." She said in an aggravated voice.

"Okay, okay." The next few minutes were spent in silence, until we finally pulled up to the giant house.

"Do you hear anything yet?" Bonnie whispered. I perked my ears and then came the sound of laughs from the first floor.

"I think they might be…you know." I bit my lip.

"Oh, eww!" Bonnie squealed.

"Bonnie, shut up, they'll hear!" I hissed through my teeth.

"Sorry." She looked at me with a sheepish expression and rubbed her arm. We got out and walked to the door, and I rang it. The door was opened by Klaus, and he smiled, ignoring the fact he was in his boxers.

"Well, well, well, I hear you were turned." He smiled.

"Yes, I was, now let me in and tell me what the hell you're doing with Caroline!" I glared.

"What? Caroline isn't here." He made a fake confused face. "But you can come in if you'd like." We both strode in and immediately saw Caroline standing on the stairs with a towel wrapped around her. Klaus looked up and he rolled his eyes.

"Caroline! Just what do you think you're doing with him?" I poked a finger in Klaus' direction.

She walked down the rest of the stairs and sighed. "Okay, I broke up with Tyler when he almost went hybrid on me and almost bit my face off. It's a good thing I got out safely. Then, Klaus came over and we talked and we kissed, and I saw Bonnie watching us, but I didn't tell him, and-"

"That's enough, Caroline. I think she knows what we did next." Klaus glared at her.

"If you weren't my best friend, I would have told your mom."

"You know, forget about this. I know that Damon turned you, and I wanted to see you, but I couldn't because I was so caught up with Klaus." She frowned, and looked down.

"Yeah, I sort of beat up Damon yesterday, and I went out of control, and then I started begging him for forgiveness."

"I feel really sorry for you." She whispered, and I knew she meant it from her tone.

"I just don't care." I sighed in agony.

"Caroline, you are going to come with us no matter what happens and you should hope your mom doesn't find out about this." Bonnie said coldly, and the subject changed.

"No, I need a while."

"Fine, but if you don't come to school tomorrow, then we won't hesitate to tell her." There was no bluff in Bonnie's eyes.

"God, you are such a mother figure, Bonnie! Now, I really need this time so please shoo." She huffed.

I sighed and turned around and Bonnie followed me as I walked to the car. I could hear muffled moans as even before we'd gotten into the car.

"Sometimes I just don't know about that girl." I shook my head. "Hey, and I haven't seen Jeremy, either."

"Um, there's something we're keeping from you, Elena." She looked away from me.

"What happened? Is Jeremy all right?" I pulled over.

"That's the thing. Jeremy is...gone."

"No. Where is he?"

"We don't know."

"Bonnie, why'd you keep this from me?"

"We didn't want to add more tension."

"But-but how-who took him?" My eyes filled themselves with tears.

"We're going to find him, Elena. It's okay." She rubbed my back.

_I'd thought nothing could go wrong now, that the worst was over, but I would have given my life to see him at that moment._


End file.
